The Lost Son: Chapter 2
by faith bonksie
Summary: A continuation from The Lost Son. Wyatt has just found his son Chris after years of being seperated. What other trials will they face before they can live a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Son: Chapter 2.

Piper watched her son as he watched her grandson interact with his uncles. So far Cole seemed to be the favourite as he promised ice cream but Henry was not one to be outdone so he was showering the little boy with funny stories and jokes making him laugh uncontrollable in his Uncle Coles arms, forcing his uncle to hold on tighter to ensure that he doesn't fall to the floor in a heap. Wyatt had a smile on his face and Piper had never been happier than she was at that moment, she has been reunited with her grandson and her sons heart has been healed.

Suddenly Wyatt remembered his promise that he made to his son earlier. Shopping and Swimming. This sounds like a job for ...."Aunt Phoebe?" He began turning away from the picture his son made with his two uncles.

"Yes sweetie." She answered with a smile on her face that hasn't dimmed since they walked out of Bianca's apartment.

"I need your help." Phoebe frowned in concern.

"Sure sweetie whatever you need." She answered and looked at him reassuringly.

"I need to get Chris clothes and food and toys and pjs and underwear and swimming trunks and..." He stopped when an amused and gleeful Phoebe shushed him with a big smile on her face.

"Yay! Shopping!" She exclaimed then turned and walked over to her husband and great-nephew. "Chris sweetie." She asked as she bent her face towards his, "How would you like to go shopping, we are going to get you some new clothes and toys and underwear." She said as she smiled at his enthusiasm. "Would you like that." He nodded enthusiastically.

Chris then turned to Cole and asked "Ice-cream?" Cole tipped his head back and laughed at the question. He then looked down into the face of a hopeful little boy then decided to have a little fun.

"I don't know little man." Chris's face fell in disappointment. "It depends on your dad." He finished then smirked at Wyatt when Chris turned to him with a pout.

"Daddy? Ice-cream?" He muttered using his puppy dog eyes to the extreme. Wyatt groaned internally. 'How on earth am I ever going to be able to say no to that' he thought to himself even as he smiled down at his son.

"Sure sweetie why not." He said, he then smiled as Chris beamed then ran toward him holding his arms up for a hug. Wyatt was more than happy to take him and held him tightly again his chest running a hand through his brunette locks. His family watched on with smiles on their faces. Wyatt gave Cole a glare over the top of his sons head, the elder man only smirked back and shrugged his shoulders.

Soon the whole family were once again on their way to the mall to purchase the youngest Halliwell a whole new wardrobe. Wyatt never let his son out of his sight, he was always either holding onto his hand or onto one of his parents. Paige thought it was cute and a little concerning. Wyatt needed to learn that Chris needed some independence, he couldn't be followed around for his whole life. Especially when he turns into a teenager!


	2. Shopping, Icecream and Puppies

Chapter 2:

It was around an hour and a half later that Wyatt was beginning to feel his son lean against his leg whilst walking through the continuous line of shops in the mall. Looking down he found his son had wrapped an arm around his leg and was leaning sleepily against them whilst trying to keep up with the wide awake adults. Smiling fondly down at his sleepy son, he bent down and scooped his precious bundle into his arms. Chris jerked startled a little until he noticed that it was his father holding him. Smiling sleepily and yawning he lay his head down on his father shoulders, he turned his head slightly so that he could look at his grandma Piper at his fathers' side.

Piper notices the scrutiny that she is under and brushes her fingers through her grandson's hair, smiling as his eyes droop even further at this movement. The whole of the Halliwell females 'ahhed' when Chris popped his thumb into his mouth, snuggled further into his father and promptly fell asleep. It was such an adorable sight that even Leo, Henry and Cole had a hard time not 'ahhing', after all they had their macho reputation to protect. Little did they know that their wives already knew that their husbands were big softies.

For hours they walked around the stores buying clothes, toys and more clothes. Still Chris never stirred. Wyatt had never been so glad for his years of playing football then at that moment, if he was not as strong as he was he would not be able to carry his son around for as long as he had. But he wouldn't relinquish his hold for all the money in the world.

Two hours later was when Chris first showed signs of waking. He mumbled around the finger in his mouth then fluttered his eyes. Piper was the first one to notice the signs and so she walked over and began to run her fingers through the brunette locks so like her own. "Chris sweetie?" She said, prompting Wyatt to find the nearest cafe to sit and hold his son closer.

"Mmmph." Was their answer as Chris turned his head into his father's neck and snuggled in as far as he could go. Everyone smiled at his antics and joined Wyatt around the large table. All the husbands rose to go and buy the refreshments for everyone. Wyatt saw Cole offer him a wink and instantly became suspicious about what his uncle will return with for him. He shrugged it off when he heard his son yawn and then sit up straighter from his position in his lap.

Sleepily Chris rubbed at his eyes and then blinked repeatedly as he looked around trying to see where he was. "Rise and Shine sleepy head." Piper muttered as she leaned into the side of Wyatt and began running her hands through her grandsons ruffled locks.

"Grammie?" Chris muttered sleepily as he yawned and stretched his arms out to greet Piper with a hug. Piper was all too willing to grab her grandson into a huge hug. Wyatt smiled at his mother and son then began to rotate his shoulder, trying and failing to get the feeling back in all of his appendages. It was at this time that the husbands came back carrying trays with many many coffees on them. Cole smirked at Wyatt again and then produced two very large chocolate sundaes and presented them with a flourish to the youngest among them.

"Tada! Here you go kid, a large chocolate ice-cream. One for you and one for me!" Chris's eyes widened and then he started bouncing slightly on his grandmother's lap.

"Yum yum." He said as he eyed the treat with large eyes. Wyatt glared at Cole for providing his son with so much ice-cream and then smiled as his son began eating the ice-cream heartily.

The Halliwells all talked and enjoyed their peaceful time together in the cafe, at all times there was at least three pairs of eyes fondly watching the youngest struggling to eat all of the ice-cream that he was provided.

Eventually Chris gave up, too full to possibly be capable of eating the rest of the ice-cream. He put his spoon down then crawled down off his grandmother's lap. All of the Halliwells looked down at him unwilling to let him out of their sights. All Chris did was walk around the table looking around the cafe and shops surrounding it. Unfortunately for Wyatt he spotted the Pet Store.

Chris squealed. "Daddy! Puppies!" He shouted as he bounced on the spot and pointed to the store. Sure enough when Wyatt looked over there was a selection of puppies yapping excitedly in the window. Wyatt groaned aloud. He just knew that if his son looked at him with those puppy dog eyes he would be a goner and would buy the whole store just to make him happy. The sisters smile at him in amusement, whilst the husband roared in laughter.

"This is payback for all the time that you wanted a puppy as a kid!" Henry exclaimed in glee as he tried to control his laughter with little success. Wyatt stands and walks over to his son. Taking his hand he begins leading him over to the store whilst simultaneously flipping off his laughing family when his sons back was turned.

"Okay, Chrissie, let's go see those puppies."

"Yay!" Chris said as he began dragging his father through the crowd.

'Oh God what have I gotten myself into?' Wyatt thought to himself as he followed the hyperactive child. 'How am I gonna get him away from those damn puppies!'

A/N Sorry it took so long.

But hey, heres the next chapter please let me know what you think, I love feedback.


End file.
